fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fairy56/I'M REALLY CONFUSED!!!
In my own fan series, there are only three Pretty Cures as opposed to two , four or five Precures. Out of three, I've decided that the two Precures would form a duo that is Cure Twilight and Cure Starlight. But the third Precure called Cure Flashlight who's theme color is yellow will join in the 20s episodes just like the Precures from previous series like Cure Scarlet, Cure Fortune, Cure Beat, Cure Sunshine, Cure Ace and Cure Passion. As for Myoudouin Itsuki, I dunno why she had to join the Precures in the 20s episodes and I dunno her role before she became a Precure. And not just that, but I think Cure Flashlight who's civilian form is Kagayaku Madoka is more girlier than Itsuki and I don't think her role of dressing as a male would fit her since she likes being female. Plus she already knows how to fight even without being a Precure so she doesn't have the hobby to practice martial arts like Itsuki does. So I'm not using this as one of the options for you to choose which would fit better for Madoka so I'll let this slide away. I keep editing Cure Flashlight's description in Shining Galaxy Precure page by changing her roles. So there are five options I'll give you and you have to choose what role will best fit Cure Flashlight and also give reasons why the option you chose would fit her better so that I can re-edit the page of Shining Galaxy Precure in Kagayaku Madoka's part: 1. She is already a cure but she didn't want to join Shining Galaxy Precure. (Cure Fortune's Role) 2. She is evil and tried to spread despair around the world and she was an enemy of the Precure before she became a Precure herself. (Cure Beat, Cure Passion And Cure Scarlet's Role) 3. She is not even mentioned nor appeared before the 20s episodes and saves the Precures in the nick of time. (Cure Ace's Role) 4. Even though she appears to save the cures, she does not mention her true identity until later. (Cure Honey's Role) 5. She is trapped inside a glass tank and eventually she got saved by the cures and then became a cure herself later and joins the cures. This is a unique role created by me and this role is taken from another mahou shoujo series, Mermaid Melody where two mermaids were trapped inside a glass tank but they were eventually saved by the main characters and then joined the main characters. And if you people are wondering why Cure Moonlight, Cure Muse, Cure Sword and Cure Honey are not there, this is because Cure Moonlight and Cure Muse joined the cures in the 30s episodes, Cure Sword joined in the 6th episode while Cure Honey joined in the 10s episodes. But I've put Cure Honey's role in the options above though. And tell me this in the comments below before I start posting the 20s episodes in Fanfiction.net or before I start adding a page for Kagayaku Madoka/Cure Flashlight in this wiki. Category:Blog posts